Frozen Heart
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: "I don't even know what love is," Anna said dejected. She had lost all hope on what love really was until she began to realize that love meant putting someone else's needs before your own. This is a story about what was going through Anna's mind after she was betrayed till she sacrificed herself for Elsa.


The moment Hans revealed his true nature Anna felt the whole world was crashing down on her. Hans was the one person who had noticed after years of loneliness and being neglected by everyone she was ever cared about. Her parents loved her, but as she grew up they weren't quite sure what to do with her. She wasn't going to rule Arendelle and she didn't have any particular talent or ability to help either. When her parents died she was left with Elsa who had ignored and shut Anna out of her life, even that didn't bring them any closer. When Hans entered her life she finally felt wanted and loved by someone, but then he betrayed her and leaving her to freeze to death because of the curse. Anna was lying there on the floor when the entrance door started to rattle and Olaf entered the room. The goofy little snowman helped her up and made a small fire in the fireplace and when he asked what happened with Hans and the kiss, Anna felt sad and humiliated when she had to admit to both him and herself that Hans tricked her and that she didn't understand love.

"I don't even know what love is," Anna said dejected. She had lost all hope on what love really was.

_Love is... putting someone else's needs before yours._

That's what Olaf told her when he explained what true love really was. It was weird since all the books she had ever read didn't describe love the same way Olaf did. However the way he described it love was an untouchable feeling that couldn't be explained in simple words. Putting someone's needs before yours, that sounded exactly like what Kristoff had done for her. Olaf must have thought the same thing since he concluded it was exactly what Kristoff had done.

"Kristoff…loves me?" Anna said surprised. She hadn't expected someone to love her, especially since she hadn't done anything worth loving her. Maybe he was insane or something? Surprisingly Anna didn't mind the fact that Kristoff loved her, in fact she felt a small tingling despite the coldness she could feel in her heart. The tingling was warm and lovely whenever she thought about him. Was she in love with Kristoff?

Anna knew the answer before she could say it out loud. She realized she had to go and tell him. She asked Olaf to help her, but apparently the blizzard had turned to the worse. Ice and snow was attacking the castle from the inside, blocking every entrance and way out. Olaf tried to get them back into the room where they had been, but frozen fractals and ice blocks was closing in on them, making it impossible to escape. Both Olaf and Anna was frighten that they might stayed trapped in this frozen castle, but somehow Olaf managed to open one of the windows in the hallway and helped Anna get out.

Anna went sliding down the snow-covered roofs with Olaf following not far behind. However once Anna's feet met the ground she began to ran as fast as possible, despite feeling her body slowly start freezing through her veins. She didn't look back to see if Olaf was keeping up with her, but she could hear him yell out like he and his body was blown away because of the blizzard. She ran onto the frozen fjord to find Kristoff. It wasn't bad enough that her hair that was tied into two pigtails had turned into snow white almost silvery-looking opposed to her strawberry blonde. Ice fractals started to appear on her skin and she looked down on her fingers that were slowly turning blue. Anna was starting to get scared. She was going freeze to death unless she couldn't get to Kristoff in time, but the problem was that the heavy blizzard slowing her even more down than the curse. Anna was starting to lose faith that she could get to Kristoff in time, but then something strange happened. It was even stranger than winter in the summer, since the full blowout storm just suddenly stopped like it had never happened. Anna didn't understand how it could have happened, but she didn't have the opportunity to think much of it since her whole body was shivering. She looked up to see in the far distance when she saw a small figure that looked like Kristoff. Wait, looked like Kristoff?

"Kristoff?" Anna said tentatively. She took few careful steps while shivering like crazy. Time's soon up, Anna thought to herself as she continued to walk towards Kristoff. Meanwhile she could see Kristoff running towards her like his life depended on it, probably because it did at least for Anna. He wasn't far away now, but Anna turned around to see what's going on behind her. Then pure fear took over when she saw Hans moving towards her sister, who was on the ground with her head down with one of her arms holding it up while the other one was used to support her body. Hans had his sword pulled out and Anna knew immediately what he had planned to do. He was about to kill Elsa. Her sister was regal, elegant and poised as well as playful, kind-hearted, intelligent and selfless person. She didn't deserve to die. No, she wasn't going to die. Not on Anna's dead body. She turned again to face Kristoff who had almost reached her. Her heart was breaking that she had to choose, but she knew that she had to do it. Anna turned her back on Kristoff and threw herself between Hans and Elsa just as she freezes solid, blocking Hans' attack on Elsa.

_I love her. That's why I couldn't let her die. _

Anna let out her last breath. She was frozen. No doubt about it, but she didn't regret her decision to save her sister. Just like the trolls said Elsa might have done those things because she was mad, scared or stressed. Anna couldn't expect something else from her sister. Elsa wasn't perfect; no human was perfect despite her role as queen. Anna always loved in Elsa, even when she had doubts that she loved her and shut her out because of it. Elsa might have frozen her heart, but she hadn't really frozen her heart. Her heart might always been frozen since she had never aware what love was or how precious it really was, but she had learned what love was through this whole experience. She knew that she loved and treasured all of them Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. She loved them in different ways and just as strongly without any special difference. However her love for Elsa was the most precious and dearest to her, which is why sacrificing herself to save Elsa's life was worth it.

_An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. _

Warmth was starting to grow on her, starting from her chest and moving through the rest of her body. The ice was smelting, Anna was starting to feel her body moving and suddenly she could breath and see what was in front of her. She saw Elsa holding her arms around her before she looked up and smiled at Anna.

"Anna?" Elsa said tentative and happily. Elsa pulled her into a hug and Anna returned the gesture. "You'd sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you," Anna answered with genuine and pure affection.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," Olaf burst out in happiness.

"Love will thaw," Elsa mumbled. Anna wasn't sure what Elsa was babbling about, but when she began using her hands and all the snow and ice she had created was thawing. Anna felt happiness and looked at her sister's powers with fascination and beauty. Anna knew Elsa could thaw the ice and she never stopped believing that she could. After all her sister thawed her frozen heart.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, this is my first Frozen story. So I hope you all will like it and please review, follow or favorite this story. I don't know why I came up with this short story, but I was thinking about what was going through Anna's head when she was betrayed and sacrificed herself for Elsa. I thought that her heart was unknowingly frozen because she didn't know what love was, only when she was cursed did she become aware what love really meant. **

**Again I hope you like it and maybe I will write more stories on Frozen. Also I might add I don't own any Frozen. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx **


End file.
